May, Moments, and Miracles
by Shinndo
Summary: Hoennshippy Christmas Oneshot! Rated T for some minor language. Enjoy and Merry Christmas!


Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon...

A one-shot for Christmas! hope you enjoy it!

* * *

A boy growled angrily under his covers, the sound of his alarm clock waking him up from his slumber. The boy sat up, his white hair falling over his red eyes, yawning as he stretched his arms. Scratching his head slightly, he sat on the edge bed, revealing his white shirt and red shorts.

"What time is it…?" Brendan said again as he yawned. He glanced at his clock, its hands just neatly past eight. He sighed lightly as he got up, walking into the hallway. He scratched his eyes as he walked down the stairs, shaking his head trying to wake himself. He perked up lightly as the sounds of rummaging were heard.

"Dad, what are you- What the hell!" Brendan looked around, surprise on his face. The walls were covered with Christmas decorations. He turned around and yelped, a Christmas tree complete with turntable in the corner.

"Alright Brendan… Don't panic… it can't be Christmas yet…" He said as he breathed deeply. He heard foot steps walking up behind him, the jungle of bells along with it.

"Of course not Brendan, it's still only Christmas eve! Christmas is still a day away!" Brendan gave a small yelp as he looked at the calendar. He turned quickly to face his dad.

"Quick! I really need to find- Dad! Why are you wearing that?" Professor Birch looked at his son in mild surprise. Brendan gawked at his father's current wear… a Santa suit.

"To get into the holiday feeling, Brendan! The great Christmas spirit!" He said as he raised both fists up into the air. Brendan sweat dropped as he looked away, putting a hand on his face in embarrassment.

"Some call it obsessive…" Brendan said. Professor Birch winced, sweat dropping. He grabbed Brendan and through him upstairs- literally.

"Enough out of you! Get dressed and get to work!" He said triumphantly as he walked away. Brendan got up and frowned, walking to the bathroom. He soon came out, a coat and a red scarf tied around his neck. Stepping outside into the snow, he pulled on his winter headband, covering his ears.

"This is just great…" Brendan said sarcastically as he got to work, heading into the back stables. "While I'm working, he'll probably be stuffing his face…" He grumbled as he opened the door, revealing a sleeping Ponyta. "I should really be getting a present for-"

"Hey Brendan!"

"May?" Brendan said in surprise as she walked up to him. Her face was a bit red from the cold. She smiled lightly as she looked at him, a blue scarf wrapped around her neck. Her hand was covered by a wool hat, which replaced her usual bandana.

"Where did you guys go to?" Brendan asked blankly as he stared at her. May smiled lightly as she held up her shopping bags in front of her.

"I went shopping while my parents went to pick up more supplies for the party later." Brendan gulped. "It was nice of your father to invite us to stay over, even though I can't any shopping done around here… Everything's sold out." She said thoughtfully as she looked up. Brendan winced sharply, the thought from before coming back to him. "I can't wait till I can open my presents!" She added, causing Brendan to sweat drop.

May looked at him, confusion on her face. "What's wrong Brendan?" Brendan shook his head as he looked back.

"Nothing! Nothings wrong- AH!" She giggled lightly as Brendan yelped, the Ponyta biting onto his shirt.

"A little trapped there?" She asked, causing him to frown.

"I'm… fine!" He said, pulling his shirt away. He stared at the Ponyta angrily, causing it to neigh happily. "I need to feed some of the Pokemon…" He said as he took out some carrots. Ponyta started munching on them hungrily.

"It sure was sad that Max couldn't join us this year." Brendan said as he looked up thoughtfully.

"He has too many things on his plate right now." May replied, smirking lightly. "You know how that feels, don't you?" May added, getting a nod from Brendan.

"All too well…" He said as he sighed.

May smirked lightly as she put her bags down. She picked up some snow and formed a snow ball. "You know Brendan… you should really cheer up!" She yelled cheerfully, pelting him on the head. Brendan turned and growled, the snowball sliding down his back.

"May don't do that again…" He said as he turned back around. May smiled lightly, pelting him again. He turned at her and smiled mischievously, pelting her quickly with his own snowballs.

"Brendan!" May squealed as she ran away, laughing as Brendan threw more at her. Brendan smiled lightly at her. "Take this!" Brendan pulled his head back as May threw one aimed at his head. He dodged her snow balls, giving her a mocking face.

"Got some bad aim there May!" He said as he stuck out his tongue at her. May growled lightly and threw one at him hard. He sweat dropped as it whizzed over his head. "I'm sure glad that she has bad aim…" Brendan added, a bit of relief on his face.

"…" May sighed lightly and turned around, walking away. Brendan looked at her, surprised at her quick change in mood. He walked towards her, his hand reaching out for her shoulder.

"Come on May, I was just-" Splat! May grinned as she struck him right on the face with a snowball, knocking Brendan down onto the snow. Brendan sat up and shook the snow from his head. "That was cheap!" He said, pointing a trembling finger at her. "I thought I had hurt you in someway!"

May waved a finger at him and smirked. "Your fault for letting your guard down." She went over and picked up her bags, walking into the house. "Don't forget about the party Brendan!" She said as she popped her head back out.

Brendan frowned but nodded, getting back up. May smiled and went in, closing the door behind her.

"You're lucky you know. You don't have human things to worry about." Brendan said as he sighed. The Ponyta looked at him curiously, munching happily on its carrots.

"Brendan! You all psyched up and ready to party?" Professor Birch yelled, causing Brendan to fall over. He turned to his dad and frowned, closing the stable doors in the process. Professor Birch raised an eye and looked at him curiously. "Something wrong?"

"I still haven't found anything for her yet." Brendan said as he sighed. Professor Birch smiled brightly as he looked up in thought.

"Ah… Young love…" Brendan turned red as he glared at his dad. "Reminds me of when I first met your mother-"

"It's nothing like that!" Brendan yelled as closed his eyes, his fist clenched lightly. "It's Christmas… and I want her to be happy." He replied, looking up. Professor Birch grinned lightly, his eyes softened. He placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Christmas isn't all about presents, Brendan… it's a time to get together with friends and family, and give thanks for the great year." He said as he looked at him. Brendan sweat dropped lightly as he stared back.

"Isn't that like Thanksgiving?" He said as Professor Birch sweat dropped. "So basically, you stuff yourself two times a year instead of one." He said as he smirked. A nerve pulsed in Professor Birches' head as he picked Brendan up and threw him into a nearby snow bank.

"That's enough out of you! Now go get that girl a present!" He said as he pointed up the road. Brendan sighed as he dug himself out, trudging lightly as he walked.

"For being so old, dad is sure strong…" Brendan mumbled as he walked up the road. Professor Birch smiled, wiping the underside of his nose.

"Your mother would be so proud if she saw you now." He said as he smiled. He looked down and pulled his belt lightly, a frown coming to his face. "She would kill me if my belt went up another notch…" He added, sighing as he walked back into the house.

Brendan walked up the snow covered road, his eyes lightening as he watched his surroundings. The trees were also snow covered, its branches glistening with snow. His attention snapped back when loud chattering could be heard around the corner. His face filling with curiosity, he walked quickly, gasping as he turned the corner.

"Damn it! The place is packed!" Brendan yelled as a gigantic crowd of shoppers stood outside Littleroot Department store. They pushed and shoved at another angrily, trying to get into the store. Brendan narrowed his eyes as he glared at the crowd.

"I can do this… I'm doing this for her…" He said as he closed his eyes. He opened them and ran full speed into the crowd, knocking people away as he literally swam through the crowd. Squeezing himself into the small door, he started breathing heavily as he closed the door, the angry knocking of the shoppers behind him.

"This…" He placed a chair under the door. "…will hold them for a while." He said as he dusted his hands off eagerly. "Now, onto… shopping…" His mouth opened as he looked around, the shelves of the mall were all entirely empty. He dropped to his knees and pounded the floor with his fist.

"Damn it!" He yelled, looking around, his eyes hysterical. "This whole place has been raided!" He added, looking down in defeat. He looked up as sounds of footsteps were heard.

"Brendan? What are you doing here?" Wally said as he bent down. Brendan held his hand over his mouth as he looked at him. Wally wasn't wearing his usual outfit, but was instead wearing an elf costume. Brendan laughed cheerfully at him, causing Wally to sweat drop.

"Let me guess, you forgot to get May a present…" Wally deducted as he stared at Brendan. The change was instantaneous; Brendan went from happy and laughing to huddled in a corner holding his knees to his chest. Wally sweat dropped again, sighing as he scratched his head.

"I'm in so much trouble…" Brendan said as he walked towards the door. Wally laughed lightly as he followed him.

"Don't worry, at least you don't work here… forcing us to wear this ridiculous costume." He said angrily as he took off his elf hat. Brendan laughed lightly, reaching for the door. "Oh yeah Brendan, watch out-"

"Ah! Off! Wally! Help!"

"… For the angry shoppers…" Wally smacked his forehead as he watched Brendan struggle to get out of the crowd. Brendan gritted his teeth as he got free, jumping from shopper to shopper as he ran down the lane. He turned a corner, breathing heavily as the angry shoppers ran past him. Sweat dropping lightly, he continued on his way back.

"I better head home, the party's going to start soon…" Brendan said softly as he walked down the road. His eyes softened as he stared at the ground. "I need a miracle…"

"Vul!"

He turned his head towards the frozen river at the side of the road. Something was crying out. Brendan slid down the slope and ran towards the source of the cry. He gasped as he came up to a partially frozen part of the river, a small Vulpix crying out as it was left stranded in the middle.

"Hang on!" Brendan yelled as looked around him. The Vulpix was situated on small piece of ice, its contents breaking apart slightly. It cried out in fear as it started cracking. Brendan narrowed his eyes. He gasped out loud as he jumped into the waist deep water.

"Cold! Ah!" He yelled as he waded his way towards the little Pokemon. He smiled lightly as he picked it up, wading back and climbing onto the back. He shivered lightly as he sat there for a second, the Vulpix looking at him thankfully.

"I need to get home and change before I get sick." He stared at the Vulpix curiously. "You should go home now, you must have had quite a scare." He said as he smiled. He ran off down the lane, the Vulpix staring at his retreating form.

"Brendan! You're soaking wet!" May yelled as Brendan ran into the house. She squealed as he started to undress in front of her, putting her hands over her eyes. "Brendan! Bathroom!" She yelled, her face bright red.

"Damn it!" Brendan said as he ran upstairs. He rummaged through his drawers and grabbed some clothes, running quickly into the bathroom. He soon came out with dry clothes, sniffling lightly as he walked down the stairs. He sneezed as he reached the bottom, ruffling his messy white hair as he sighed.

"Here…" May said softly. She was holding a tray, a mug of hot chocolate on it. Brendan smiled gratefully as he took, slowly drinking its contents. They both sat down at the kitchen table, both looking away in thought. Brendan smirked as he placed his cup down, breaking the silence with his chuckles. May looked at him curiously.

"What's so funny?"

"Well, who knew you were so innocent." Brendan said as he took another sip. "You should have seen your face." He added.

May went bright red as she stared at him angrily. "You shouldn't have gotten yourself wet anyways! Who in their right mind would undress in the living room?" She yelled hysterically. Brendan smirked mischievously as he stared at her.

"You don't want me sick now do you? Besides, I wasn't going to undress completely." He said as he chuckled. May growled angrily before turning away, giving a small 'Hmph!' Brendan smiled at her lightly.

"Let's get this party started!"

Brendan and May sweat dropped as Professor Birch came into the kitchen, with Norman and Caroline following him. The adults were all red in the face from the cold, but they were all smiling as they unpacked.

"Mom, Dad, you guys want some help?" May asked as she got up. Her mother nodded as she took off her coat.

"Start the cooking, dear." She replied. May nodded and started to turn on the stove. Norman started to cut things, the sounds of boiling water filling the kitchen. Professor Birch put his hand on Brendan shoulder, causing him to look up.

"I'm going to get the lights, you can go ahead and clean the living room." He said. Brendan looked up at him, a bit confused.

"Don't you want help with the lights?" Brendan said as he looked at him. Professor Birch shook his head before heading outside. Brendan looked at him curiously.

"I got an entirely new design here, my boy! Don't need you messing it up!" Professor Birch said, closing the door behind him. Brendan scoffed as he got up from his chair, walking into the living room to begin his job.

"This might… take a while…" He said as he scratched his head, sweat dropping as he looked at the mess.

By time he was done, night had fallen over. Brendan stood proudly over his work as he dusted his hands.

"Brendan! Get Professor Birch, it's time to eat!" May yelled from the kitchen. Brendan nodded and headed to the door. He yelped as a large object fell from the roof and onto a pile of snow. Brendan sweat dropped as his father sat up, groaning lightly. "Dad, it's time to eat…"

"Alright… I got the lights done!" Professor Birch responded, walking into the house. Brendan sighed lightly and followed.

Dinner was the same as always, the occasional chatter, the occasional parent-child embarrassment, but it was fun nonetheless. May and Brendan laughed cheerfully as Professor Birch and Norman started to fight over the cutting of the turkey. The entire thing was great, but it only brought back the guilt that Brendan had before.

"I'm going to go outside for a break." Brendan said as he got up from the table. Everyone looked at him curiously. Professor Birch watched angrily as his son walked out the front door.

"We were going to sing Karaoke!" He yelled as smack his hand onto the table. May sweat dropped and got up, putting on her own coat.

"Um… I think I'll go with him…" She said quickly as she ran out, getting a sweat drop from Professor Birch. Norman and Caroline laughed lightly as Professor Birch cried in neglect.

Brendan stood at the top of a nearby hill, his eyes softened as he stared at the falling snow. May smiled as she walked up to him, her hands behind her back. Brendan raised an eyebrow as she came up next to him.

"That better not be a snowball." Brendan said as he chuckled. May giggled before revealing her hands, handing a present to him. Brendan took it and looked at her, curiosity on his face.

"Open it, idiot." She said as she smirked. He shrugged and began to unwrap the paper. Brendan gave her a surprised look as he stared at a picture frame. May smiled as she softened her eyes.

"We're too old for toys now Brendan… so I got you that. It's so you don't forget all our fun times together." She said, getting a smile from Brendan. He stared at it, his eyes softening.

"This was from our first Christmas together…" He said, brushing the glass lightly. May nodded in reply.

"You looked so happy when you got your present that day." May said cheerfully as she giggled. Brendan's smile disappeared as his hand dropped to his side. May looked at him curiously.

"May… Your present…"

"Vulpix!" Brendan looked down in surprise as the Vulpix from before walked between his legs. May squealed happily as she picked it up, causing Brendan to gawk in surprise as the Vulpix winked at him. May softened her eyes as she stared at him.

"You planned this didn't you?" She said as she smiled. Brendan looked at the Vulpix and nodded dumbly. "That's so sweet of you…" She said softly. "Thanks Brendan…" The Vulpix in her arms cried out in approval. May put it down and hugged Brendan happily, causing him to blush in embarrassment.

"Brendan! May! The hot chocolate's done!" Caroline yelled.

May smiled as she let go of him, grabbing his hand as she pulled him back towards the house. Brendan looked at the Vulpix, still dumbfounded.

"How you find such a cute little thing?" May asked as it trotted up next to her. Brendan smiled lightly, a soft expression on his face.

"It was like… a miracle…" He said as he chuckled lightly.

The two trainers stepped up to the door, May frowning as she tried to open it. "Mom must have locked it accidentally…" Brendan smiled as he reached into his pocket, looking for hi spare key.

"Vulpix!"

Both trainers looked down at the Pokemon curiously. It was looking at the ceiling, it's small eyes bright with awe. May looked up and smiled, a blush coming to her face. Brendan looked at her in confusion, looking up. His eyes widened lightly.

"Mistletoe…"

He was taken by surprise as May kissed him, both trainers blushing as they looked at another shyly.

"Merry Christmas… Brendan…" May said, walking into the house as the door opened. She smiled brightly as she glanced at him, her face still red. Brendan softened his eyes as he walked in, a bright smile on his face.

"Merry Christmas… May…"

* * *

Fin 


End file.
